Gene analyzers have been developed in recent years to automatically amplify, detect and determine genes. Such an analyzer includes a heat retaining device for retaining a biological sample at a predetermined temperature cycle. Recently, there is a demand for biological sample analyzers to have high processing speed, lower the volume of a sample and a reagent as well as shorten a temperature change time. To this end, a heat retaining device is required to improve heat transference between a container containing a biological sample and a heat retaining body.
JP 06-153901 A describes a thermostatic device enabling a container containing a reagent therein to be inserted into a hole of a heating body in a close contact state. JP 07-151764 A describes an example of fitting a hermetic-sealing closure to a container. JP 06-23203 A describes an example of a test tube evaporator including a test tube rack provided with a spring stopper. JP 02-121134 U describes an example of a closed pipet.
Patent Document 1: JP 06-153901 A
Patent Document 2: JP 07-151764 A
Patent Document 3: JP 06-23203 A
Patent Document 4: JP 02-121134 U